dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Figure
'Summary' Wolf has faced many evil forces that he defeated by himself. But a new threat has come that even he can't handle. Saigron has come. 'Transcript' (From the throne of hell sat a man in black armor as the shadows covered most of him as he looked into a ring of dark flames to see the mortal world. It has been only a few days since he entered the domain of hell and overthrow Satan with almost no effort. Now he ruled all of hell and everything that lived on evil. He begins to look over a city that he has sensed a lot of beings with special abilities and power. Finally his site fell over an apartment building where a party celebration was being held. One of them he felt had mass energy and strength. He may not be as powerful but his skill made up for that) Dark Man: (rises from his throne) At last, a suitable source for my power. Lets see what it can really do. (Meanwhile at Mr. Dingleberry’s apartment building, a huge party was being held on all floors, the roof and outside on the street) Red: (drunk singing) Getting drunk in the beer tonight! Everybody just have a sexy time! Stacy: I’ll take you up on that offer Woo! Lord Tourettes: (comes out with a twister game) Who wants to play twister SOWECANFUCKINGFUCKLIKESLUTTYSHITS!!! Broseph: (talking to some girls) Hey ladies, come with me if you want to live. (Gets smacked by the girl) Right on, right on, maybe later then. Raccoon: (in the kitchen making sushi) It’s-a time to get… (pulls out a two chef knives) Edgy. (Trollz0r plays Flame Wars against other people in the building) Trollz0r: Aw Yeah! Leading the way bitches! I’m about to pwn all these noobs. LOL! Pink: so Blue how about we go into your room for our own party? Blue: Sorry Pink not this time. Pink: What? why not? I'm asking to have sex with you! Blue: Red shit in my bed again... and pissed on my floor. Red: (in the background) I though it was the bathroom. Pink: Son of a... (scene changes to Mr. Dingleberry) Mr. Dingleberry: (Tries to keep the place clean) Eh, when do I get to party? Random guy: Don't worry, we'll take turns later now take out the trash. Mr. Dingleberry: Eh okay. Lad: (serves beer and challenges people to drinking games) Who is the next blithering, bampot at drinking!? (laughs) (Fox playing a Dance, Dance, Evolution shaking and waving her hips while lots of guys sit back and stare at her) Man: best seat in the house dude. 2nd Man: She has all the right moves along with all the right curves. Woman: I know, isn't she hot. (the two guys give her a weird stare) Woman: What? (later it shows the Street Artist frightened tied to a target on the wall with knives, swords, ax's, spears, and arrows right along side their skin) Wolf: (Aiming a huge ninja star at them blind folded) You two are still alive right? Small Street Artist: Si. Wolf: Good cuz I'm going to do this again while drunk. (Wolf throws them but hits Stacy's sister as she passes) Wolf: (lifts the blind fold) Oh no... You made me miss you fat fuck! I'll just call that bonus points. (before Wolf continues Blue comes up to Wolf) Blue: Hey dude can you do me a little favor? (Wolf throws a handful of knives at the Street Artists and hits their bindings to free them) Wolf: take a break and don't try to run away cuz I will find you and break every bone in your body and leave you to rot in a rat infested sewer. (The Street Artist stop and turn away from the door) Blue: Thanks dude. can you go get some more snacks? Wolf: Why can't your fat ass do it? Too much imagined sex with Pink? Blue: Shut up! I'm going to do that later. Wolf: Masturbating to imagined sex with Pink? Blue: No you dick! having real sex with her! (calms down) please can you just get the snacks please? Wolf: Ugh, fine. Only if i get to smack Pink's hot ass. Blue: Wolf!!! Wolf: Just kidding Blue. God you're too easy. (leaves) Blue: (Glares after Wolf) What a dick. (Wolf heads down to the seven eleven and as he walks down he notices the sudden drop of temperature) Wolf: Shit what the hell is up with this weather? (On top of a tall building a dark portal of fire opens and a dark hooded man in black armor walks out and looks over the city) Dark Man: Amusing beings. are there any that posses great power? (looks down at a green man heading to a small shop) Dark Man: this one looks promising. (Wolf enters the shop and gets some snacks and a couple expensive beers) Wolf: How much for this? Clerk: 140 bucks. Wolf: uh-huh, well how about you give these for free for a worthy cause. Clerk: What cause? Wolf: (Pulls a rocket launcher on the clerk) The spare your life cause. Clerk: (raises his hands up) Uh um, sure that cause sounds good enough! go ahead and take it all for free! Wolf: I knew you would make the right choice. (leaves the store) Clerk: God that guys is such a dick! (as Wolf steps out he notices the winds are blowing harder and it is starting to rain) Wolf: I bet the girls on the roof are having a blast. (shows the party and girls on the roof taking off their shirts and dancing in the rain) Wolf: well I better get home before the snacks get all wet. (as Wolf walks back he begins to feel the air get colder and has the faint scent of death) Wolf: unusual weather we're having. Evil Voice: a perfect fit for one's death. Wolf: (feels a dark cold shiver shoot up his spine from the voice) What the fuck was that? (looks around for the voice) Evil Voice: I have traveled many universes to find new power sources and i must say that your universes hell is most intriguing. Wolf: I'm guessing you and Satan are roomies now? Evil Voice: That pathetic waste of evil? I tool him out without trying. He never really deserved that thrown and kingdom anyways. Wolf: Look, will you just cut the mysterious crap and show yourself? (A large black armored man in a black hooded cape appears across from Wolf. He stares at Wolf through one uncovered eye filled with intense flames) Dark Man: I am known as many names, but the only one for you to hear and fear is the name Saigron. Wolf: Nice entrance bro, but sort of cliche. Saigron: You are one unique being. Even standing before a god that can never be killed you still act in defiance. I admire your spirit that even if you face a powerful being you may not walk away alive from you still show true great strength of will. Although that is not what I want from you. Wolf: What you want to sell me girl scout cookies or something? Saigron: I have traveled through many universes and have not found such a grand use of power like yours. Even if others are more powerful than you are, you manage to outwit and defeat them. Your powers, abilities, and knowledge will be all I need to replace your God with me to remake this weakly made creation of life to one where no light of mercy or hope shines. Wolf: Nice speech. You must sing it to yourself while taking a shit. Saigron: (smirks and faces Wolf) You sure have a courageous heart. I'll be sure to let you keep it when you become a slave to my will. Wolf: Finally, I thought we would never get to the fighting. Saigron: Let's make this a battle ground worthy for the both of us. (Saigron begins to lift his eye patch) You may not want to look directly into my eye. (Back at the party. people continue to have fun as blue looks for Wolf) Blue: Damn it he should have been back with the stuff already. (goes to Red who is making out with two girls) Hey Red has Wolf came back yet? Red: Sorry haven't seen him. Blue: Why did I even ask you? Maybe Fox would know. (Fox continues to dance to the video game as lots of men and women joined her from behind and the women twerking on both sides of Fox) Blue: (tries to focus on asking her than watching) Uh, hey Fox have you seen Wolf? Fox: (begins to roll her hips as Blue sweats uncontrollably) Maybe he got stopped by a cop. that tends to happen a lot with him. Blue: Thanks, not what I was looking for but at least I know where he might be. Fox: (waving her ass to the music's beat) Anytime. Blue: Oh god I got to get out of hear. Pink: (finds Blue) So is Wolf back with the snacks yet. Blue: not yet. He might be in trouble with some cops. Pink: that's no surprise. Blue: Well at least it's nothing big right? (the music and lights suddenly go out) Broseph: Hey who killed the party? Raccoon: I'm nocturar I do not need the right to see. Red: Hey Mr. Dingle butt, what happened to the lights? I want to see who I'm fucking. Mr. Dingleberry: Don't worry I'm sure it will come back in a minute. (shows a growing light coming from outside and growing brighter) See what did I tell you. (Mr. Dingleberry opens the curtain to the window just before flames break through and burns him up and blows everyone against the walls. Outside building are set on fire and start to crumble and break apart as the whole city is lit on fire and sirens go off everywhere. The blast of flames came from the center of the town where Wolf and Saigron stood) Blue: (gets up coughing and shaking off his dizziness) Pink? (coughs) Pink where are you? Pink: (under a piece of the ceiling) Help Blue! I'm stuck. Red: (Pops out from behind Stacy's sister) And who says fat people aren't useful? (Stacy's sister walks away sad) Blue: Red What happened? Red: hey it wasn't me this time. Pink: just get me out of here! Blue: Oh right. Red Help me lift this. Red: I'm busy. Blue: NOW GOD DAMN IT!!! Red: Okay! okay! (they both help Pink out) Red: There now everyone is fine... WAIT!!! What about Fox!? (Red starts punching and kicking things over to find Fox until he sees her hand from under a tossed over couch) Red: FOXY!!! Broseph: (Gets up from the blast) What the hell was that? Good thing the good looking guy lives. (A couch Red threw hits Broseph out of the building and kills him) Red: (picks Fox up) Foxy girl! Say something! Fox: (opens her eyes) Did I get the high dance score? Red: (Sighs in relief) I'm sure you got it beyond the games capacity. Fox: What happened? (They all look out from the destroyed side of the apartment building and out into the city as it burns. Back With Wolf and Saigron) Wolf: (recovers from the blast) Wow that was some awesome shit. Saigron: You will see more of it after your soul belongs to me. I shall let you do this until every life on this planet is gone. Wolf: Sounds good but I still have some I'd rather keep alive. Saigron: You mean that girl you adopted as a sister? You can keep her as your whore and breeding mate. Wolf: (gets serious) You should have left her out of this. (Wolf pulls out a mini gun and sprays Saigron with bullets that harmlessly bounce off him) Saigron: Mortal weapons, so amusing. (Wolf tries to use explosive but Saigron just stands motionless and smirks as the explosives hit and pass him barely marking him) Wolf: Shit what are you? Saigron: (instantly moves in front of Wolf) I am evil. (lightly taps Wolf and sends him flying through the air and into a wall) And soon a ruling god of evil. (Saigron sends a powerful blast of dark flames roaring at Wolf as he dashes to the side narrowly clearing the flames as they easily blast a hole incinerating all in it's path. Wolf is about to get back into the fight until he looks up to see SAigron kick him powerfully high into a sky scaper building) Wolf: (Gets back up to see himself on the 60th floor) Whoa. I'm in trouble. Saigron: (Behind Wolf) That's not all the trouble you'll see. (Wolf leaps out of the way before Saigron slams down and causes the floors below to start collapsing in. The building starts to crumble and fall with Wolf still in it. The moment cause Wolf to go into Overkill mode and leap out of the building to start kick jump off of falling debris. Saigron then meets him in the debris fighting him in the midst of the falling building. In his first mode Wolf is able to evade Saigron a bit more from his strikes and get in a few punches, but they still seem hardly enough to harm Saigron. Wolf then resorts to grabbing large objects and throwing them at Saigron who in returns swats at them breaking and deflecting them as he still makes his way at Wolf. Wolf sees that they are almost to the ground so he charges at Saigron and slides under him while Saigron swings and misses him. Wolf leaps away but not before detonating a C-4 under Saigron on the slab of falling concrete he was on. This threw Saigron off as Wolf lept from the falling debris and into a nearby building window to roll and recover from the fall as Saigron was caught in the fallen debris outside) Wolf: (Looks out into the fallen pile) Some god of evil. (an explosion of red energy blows off all the fallen building from Saigron as he stood unharmed) Wolf: What the fuck? Saigron: I must applaud you for you effort. (Saigron lept forth and ax stomped the ground sending out a shock wave of the earth towards the building Wolf was in. Wolf started to run to the other end of the building while the back of him began to rise and fall behind him in the quake. Wolf lept out of the window to the other side to only jump right into Saigron floating in the air and back hand Wolf across the street into a small shop) Saigron: But it will not save you. Wolf: (Pushes shelves off himself) I need to get stronger. (Places his ear piece in and plays his song. Wolf then gets into his second mode Lone Wolf Mode. A mass selection of ranged and melee weapons fly out and swirl around Wolf as he is engulfed in a silver flame around him. Wolf floats out to face Saigron again) Saigron: Indeed you are strong. But I expect you to surprise me with this. Wolf: Try to keep count. (Saigron charges at Wolf at full strength. Wolf slashes out with a wave of blades as an offensive shield to block Saigron's view and strike him and forces him to the side. Saigron tries to turn but a group of grenade launchers rain down a firestorm of grenade rounds on him enough to distract for Wolf to send a blast torrent of blades to break from the ground underneath Saigron and striking him into the air as the wave of blades come around again and again until they come down at full force slamming him into the ground) Siagron: (gets up and faces Wolf) I have underestimated you. I knew you aren't as powerful as many on this planet but with power you do have, you use it very effectively. Wolf: shut up and fight you dark fuck. (Saigron raises a wall of dark flames and then brings out his sword) Saigron: I can tell you won't be easy to kill anytime soon. I've seen enough and I will take your soul. (Wolf figured that he had yet to see Saigron at his full strength. Saigron charged at Wolf trying to cut him down. Despite Wolf's resourceful tactics, he was able to avoid Saigron's blade but Saigron would kick or punch Wolf's open spots after blocking a powerful strike from Saigron. As Wolf fought on he grew weaker from blocking each of Saigron's blows. Wolf was burned by the wall of fire after Saigron hit him against it) Saigron: Hope is useless. Wolf: Who is hoping? I'm having the time of my life. Saigon: Defiant till the end. (Saigron raised his sword to plunge into Wolf until a green laser hits Saigron in the face) Red: BOOYAH! Eat my butt hombre! (Fox and Lad jump in to get Wolf away from Saigron. Red, Blue, Raccoon, Trollz0r, and Lord Tourettes stay back to fight Saigron. Wolf, Lad, and Fox took safety in an alley) Fox: Wolf who is that and what did you do? Wolf: Why do you always assume it's my fault? Fox: that's because it mostly is. Wolf: Hmm, touche. Lad: So what's the deal with this villain! Wolf: Supposedly some evil dark lord with a god complex. this guiy is real good. Everything I tried so far only amused or annoyed him. Lad: Did you go Primal Rage on him? Wolf: I doubt with even that will make a dent with this douche. (Red crashes through the wall and into the alley with them and coughs out blood) Red: God damn it he's strong! Fox: Where are the others? Red: not doing too good out there. Lad: We need to beat this wee shit head! Fox: If Wolf could barely do it then how can we? Fifi: I got an Idea! Wolf: does it involve cookies? Fifi: Uhh... maybe. Wolf: then shut up. Fifi: okay! (hugs Wolf) Wolf: Fuck... OFF! Red: We can all gang up on him at once. Lad: Bad idea! He will pick us off one by one without a real strategy. Blue: (tumbles in next to them) We're going to die out there! did you think of something yet? Fifi: Oh! Oh! I got an idea! Fox: Fifi! Fifi: It's not cookies this time. Wolf: This ought to be rich. Fifi: Why doesn't Wolf use primal rage to distract the bad man so the rest of us can attack him when we can? Wolf: Holy shit Fifi. that is actually a great idea. (a blowing wind is heard) Lad: what was that? Wolf: Meh, probably not important. Fifi: and then I'll throw a cookie at him. Wolf: of course you will. Fox: Okay Wolf time to get angry. Wolf: You know i can't get angry that easy. Red: (Squeezes Fox's boobs) toot toot! Wolf: RED!!! Red: AHH! FUCK! (runs out to Saigron as the others hide) (Wolf blasts into Primal Rage Mode and destroys the entire alley. Wolf sees Red run pass Saigron to get Wolf's attention on him. Saigron chuckles impressed at Wolf's last mode) Saigron: So this is the extent of your power. I can feel your rage and fury. such raw strength and power. You have a lot of potential. Wolf: You have no idea. (Saigron allows Wolf to make the first strike and the result was great. Saigron was launched back making a huge skid mark in the ground) Saigron: (Gets up from the crater) finally, a mortal worth fighting. (Saigron instantly moves in front of Wolf expecting to catch him off guard but Wolf successfully blocks and holds the strike. Wolf and Saigron begin exchanging blows each one blocked by the other. Every second contains over two hundred strikes at each other at instant speeds causing shock waves in countless random spots. Saigron pulled back and readied to strike Wolf with, but when he did a rapid fire of lasers shot at Saigron's back throwing him off and allowing Wolf to start a powerful combo of power strikes and throwing Saigron through a building where Lad was waiting with a couple of holy enchanted great hammers and smashed them on both sides of Saigron's head and twirled to make a powerful strike with both hammers to hit Saigron back through the collapsing building for Wolf to continue with powerful, but quick strikes at supposed pressure points of Saigron. Wolf then grabbed his feet to swing him into stone structures and the ground before letting him go into a waiting ambush of rockets and C-4 made by Trollz0r, Blue, and Fox. Raccoon came in soon after the flames of the explosion cleared with his Great Sword of Destiny. Wolf and Raccoon started tag teaming against Saigron with blades and fist. Lad soon joined in to use his rune magic to get shots in to top Saigron from getting a opening shot while the rest used high powered sniper rifles. Fifi unhelpfully threw a cookie at Saigron and cheered for her successful aimed strike. Finally Wolf readied his last strike to place everything he had in strength and fury to his final strike. Wolf rushed in just as the last of them took cover behind Lad and his protective spell and delivered the final blow causing a bright light followed by a high impact shock wave both burning and crumbling every large structure in the city making the blast look like a nuclear explosion and even caving in all underground empty spaces. The aftermath showed barely a five foot tall structure standing with everything smoking and the sky clear of any cloud from after the blast. The others soon came out from behind Lad. Fox was the first to reach Wolf who was worn out and had many cuts and scars after he returned to normal) Fox: Wolf! What happened? Lad: Did you get rid of the damned oaf? Red: Did you do all this to the city? Blue: What was all this about? Wolf: (Raised a hand to allow him to speak) is there still a place to get a good american burger? Fox: (rolled her eyes and hugged Wolf) We'll go home and make one out of a bear. Red: Count me in! Raccoon: Now that sounds rike the shit. Trollz0r: Bonus level party at Wolf's! Blue: Well some party night this turned out to be. Wolf: Hey Blue. Blue: (Annoyed) What? Wolf: (brought out a bag of snack from the store) Do you still want the change? Blue: (Laughs) you are something else Wolf. END (After Credits) (Saigron returns to hell and begins to quickly heal) Saigron: Damn them. it seems they can fight as a group. but next time I will... (Sees that Hell froze over) Damn it! ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:Unknown Date